Gritare lo que Siento
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Algún día, todo lo que llevo dentro explotara. Todo el amor que por ti llevo dentro saldrá a la luz, y todos lo verán, y te protegeré… algún día… Advertencia, Yuri RvXSt


Gritare lo que siento

"Algún día, todo lo que llevo dentro explotara. Todo el amor que por ti llevo dentro saldrá a la luz, y todos lo verán, y te protegeré… algún día… RvXSt –Yuri-"

No importa que tanto deseara no escuchar los sonidos de sus compañeros. Por lo menos el petirrojo y el hombre de metal ya se habían levantado… se aferro mas a la bella pelirroja que tenia entre sus brazos y suspiro lastimosamente.

Abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo a su lado, mientras respiraba más profundamente su aroma. Era tan relajante, tan tranquilizante estar ahí, entre sus brazos. Entre esos brazos que alguien algún día había predicho, traerían la destrucción de todo lo conocido por el hombre… que estupidez, porque esos brazos, eran los más cálidos y llenos de amor que jamás la habían rodeado.

Los pasos de unas botas resonaron en los oídos de las dos chicas, que solo pudieron cerrar con fuerza los ojos y aferrarse mas a su abrazo, el cual, por el tiempo, comenzaba a presentar un verdadero problema.

-¿Starfire? ¿Ya estas levantada? – la voz del líder hizo que la mencionada se aferrara aun mas fuerte a su compañera, la cual solo atino a abrir los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo que el momento de despedirse estaba próximo.

-Si, en un momento me reúno con ustedes amigos… - no hubo necesidad de fingir voz de dormida, su voz sonaba diferente, pero nada tenia que ver con el sueño.

-… Tengo que irme, Star… - la pelivioleta hablo quedamente, tratando de que su voz llegara como un murmullo al oído de su compañera. Cosa que logro.

-… No… aun no… - La ojiverde aflojo un poco el abrazo en el que mantenía encerrada a la hechicera, pero acerco su cuerpo completamente al de su compañera, logrando lo que se proponía; que la oscura la abrazara con fuerza.

-… Nos meteremos en líos…

Al no recibir respuesta, sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. La pelirroja entre sus brazos era una princesa, y todos deberían cumplir sus ordenes… y sus caprichos…

Con su mano derecha comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello rojo de la alienígena. Recibiendo pequeñas risitas por parte de la afectada. Era hipnotízate, tan bello, tan lleno de vida… y tan lleno de muerte.

Por suerte, ese pensamiento se borro rápido de su mente. No quería atormentar a su querida compañera con los fantasmas de su pasado… bastante tenían con los problemas que tenían en el presente.

.-.-.

-¿Raven?

Silencio

-¡Raven! – el líder golpeo con mas fuerza la puerta. -¿Raven? ¿Estás bien?

De nuevo se quedo sin respuesta. Y estaba por entrar a la habitación de la chica, cuando unos pasos al final del pasillo lo alertaron.

-¿No pretenderás espiar a mi hermanita, verdad Robin?

A pesar de que eso era mentira, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara. Pensar en espiar a la chica… de pronto parecía una buena idea.

-No Cyborg… solo me parece raro que no se haya levantado todavía…

-Oh, no te preocupes… - el metálico, que ya había llegado al lado de su joven líder, coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño, infundiéndole tranquilidad – Seguro que ella y Star están cansadas…

-¿Ella y…?

-Creo que salieron anoche a cenar juntas… algo así como "cena de chicas"

El hombre de metal sonrió con orgullo; su hermanita estaba socializando más, y no solo eso, sino que estaba formando una bella amistad con otra chica… sin duda, estaba orgulloso de ello.

Pero el petirrojo no compartía su alegría. Había sentido un nudo en su estomago al escuchar la 'salida' de las chicas, y de pronto se dio cuenta que ellas se habían acercado mucho últimamente… desde aquella pelea…

Sacudió su cabeza ante su ridículo pensamiento y se giro para seguir los pasos por donde se había alejado su metálico amigo. Era una tontería. Ellos siempre se salvaban las vidas unos a otros, era de lo más común que todos estuvieran en deuda con todos… y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de sentimientos extraños, oprimiéndole el corazón, al pensar en la hermosa chica cuervo, compartiendo tiempo con la pelirroja del grupo…

-_Celos… ¡Pero Que tontería!… ellas son chicas…_ - y, avergonzado de su ultimo pensamiento, se apresuro a alcanzar a su moreno amigo.

.-.-.

El sentimiento de relajación reemplazo cualquier temor que pudo haber habitado con anterioridad en su mente. Y es que se sentía tan bien… siendo mimada por la chica mas fría que jamás había pisado la tierra. Siendo consentida… siendo amada…

-… Gracias… - Levanto sus orbes verdes y se permitió perderse en los ojos amatistas de su compañera. Podía ver su reflejo en ellos, y se encontraba más bella que nunca. Porque sabia que así la miraba ella… porque sabia que ella la veía hermosa… - Gracias… Raven…

El siguiente momento fue mágico. Los cálidos labios de la hechicera sobre los suyos era una sensación que iba más allá de las explicaciones y la lógica. Cada beso era mágico, era único, irrepetible. Y como era de tan bello, era de prohibido. Y entonces agradeció a sus instintos por haberle aconsejado aquella noche; que besara a la cuervo.

Flash Back

Era una noche calurosa, y si a eso le sumaban sus nervios, era una noche espantosa.

Habían sobrevivido a un espantoso derrumbe, luego de una batalla en la cual, prácticamente, había peleado sola la hechicera. Dejándola completamente exhausta. Pero con suficiente energía para salvarla a ella y al líder del grupo de un derrumbe que pudo haber cortado con su existencia.

Y a pesar de haberle dado las gracias en ese mismo instante, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Que estaba en deuda con ella, que necesitaba _agradecerle_.

Entro al lobby. A ella no le gustaba desvelarse, pero como había dicho con anterioridad, esa noche no era para dormir.

Y ahí se encontró con ella; con la dama de la oscuridad que, curiosamente, le había permitido ver un día mas, la hermosa luz de aquel bello astro que los terrícolas llamaban; Sol.

-¿Raven?

La vio sobresaltarse un poco, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿No puedes dormir, Star?

No dijo nada y se acerco a la hechicera, de alguna manera, sabia que su silencio había sido bien interpretado por la pelivioleta.

-Necesito aire… - y sin previo aviso, la cuervo utilizó sus poderes para abrir el gran ventanal del lobby, dejando entrar una corriente de aire fresco, que pareció relajarlas a las dos.

-… Raven… - la aludida volteo a ver a la pelirroja, quien a su vez, siguiendo un impulso de lo más profundo de su corazón, se arrojo a los brazos de la hechicera. – Gracias… gracias por salvarme la vida…

La pelivioleta no dijo nada, y simplemente correspondió el abrazo en el que se encontraba cautiva…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así… ni en que momento la princesa Tamaraniana levanto la mirada… ni tampoco tuvo noción del tiempo que se perdió en las bellas orbes verdes que tenia la alienígena… ni el momento en que sus labios buscaron los labios de la otra chica… ni cuanto tiempo permanecieron así… besándose… no con hambre, ni con desesperación… con ternura y devoción…

Ternura, de saber que ese, tal vez, era el gesto de amor mas profundo que jamás hubiera profesado la chica gótica…

Devoción, por sentir tan delicada caricia, de alguien tan noble, tan leal, tan fiel…

Y entonces, ambas supieron que estaban perdidas…

End Flash Back

Se separaron, más por la falta de aire que por el deseo de hacerlo. Se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a abrazarse, compartiendo un leve suspiro…

Eso era lo máximo que tenían, lo máximo que añoraban… por que en su pequeño mundo; cuando solo estaban ellas dos, no había cabida para nada mas… solo el cariño y la ternura que de alguna u otra manera, les habían estado vetadas a ambas princesas. No necesitaban mas que el cuerpo del ser amado a su lado… nada mas que un beso para sentirse satisfechas… no necesitaban de aquella desbordante pasión, que si bien estaba presente, era mas bien en forma mínima… todo era de una forma distinta, lenta, sin prisas…

Escucho los pasos del líder en la puerta. Pero con alegría escucho como se alejaba, sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. Si bien era probable que hubieran llamado también a su habitación, poco le importaba. Aunque también era probable que hubiesen entrado a su habitación… cosa que descarto al instante, pues conociendo lo nervioso que era su líder, seguramente habría pegado el grito en el cielo y los comunicadores no dejarían de sonar.

Volvió con lentitud al ritual de cepillar el cabello de la princesa Tamaraniana que descansaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos… y, por primera vez desde que tenia memoria, se enorgulleció de que sus poderes, esta vez, podría controlarlos única y exclusivamente para protegerla de todo mal… incluyéndose ella misma…

.-.-.

-¡Raven! Nos tenías preocupados… ¿Todo bien? – Cyborg fue el que saludo alegremente a la gótica, quien a pesar de no haber 'salido' de su habitación en toda la mañana, ahora se aparecía un una ligerísima sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien Cyborg… gracias por preocuparte…

-¿Cómo estuvo tu salida con Star?

La pelivioleta giro un poco su rostro para observar a su líder, quien a pesar de que se encontraba 'leyendo' el periódico, no había disimulado el tono molesto en su voz.

-Star esta bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, solo esta cansada… - contesto con evidente sarcasmo al castaño, haciendo que se sonrojara, aunque no estaba segura si era por olvidar a la pelirroja, o por la ira al escuchar el tono en que le estaba hablando.

-Al parecer ambas terminaron cansadas… - el joven verde fue quien rompió el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse. Aunque probablemente no se percato de ello.

El petirrojo no dijo nada y salió de la cocina. Su responsabilidad como líder le decía que no solo era correcto que ellas dos se llevaran tan bien, si no que era maravilloso… pero su lado de detective le decía que la historia no terminaba ahí, aunque quizás esa parte de él también se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

.-.-.

-_Madre sagrada… _- Miro sus manos y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento extraño se apoderara de ella - _… añoranza… es el sentimiento que mejor describe mi estado en este momento… Mírame madre… ¿acaso esta mal querer a alguien como quiero yo?... Se me enseño que el amor era algo bello, algo para disfrutarse, y también algo por lo que valía la pena sufrir… ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella sea como yo? Que su cuerpo y anatomía sean similares a la mía… si me ha enseñado que no importa el exterior… ¿Por qué en este caso si afecta?_

Detuvo sus tristes pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Y al ver entrar por ella a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos, con una bandeja de comida, no dejo de mostrar una bella sonrisa – _Oh, madre Sagrada... si, he perdido la cabeza…_

.-.-.

Trataba de meditar. En serio lo intentaba… pero extrañamente, el silencio de su mente era demasiado aterrador para concentrarse ¿Dónde estaban sus demás personalidades?

Respiro fastidiada y dejo de flotar en su posición de loto y puso los pies en la tierra. Aunque al instante sintió una presencia frente a ella…

-La furia, te consumirá… - abrió los ojos y dio dos pasos atrás; frente a ella estaba, ella misma, con un traje rojo y esos cuatro amenazadores ojos…

-No puede ser… - hablo mas para si misma, tratando de convencerse – tu no puedes existir… desapareciste junto con mi padre…

-No fue así… lamento informártelo… - la figura encapuchada dio dos pasos hacia adelante, inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de la confundida hechicera – Pero soy parte tuya como lo soy de Trigon…

Iba a retroceder, iba a dejarle espacio a la emoción frente a ella… pero no lo hizo… alzo la barbilla orgullosa y miro a su, ahora confundida emoción, dar un paso atrás.

-¿Sabes? Tu color me recuerda a alguien muy especial… - cerro sus ojos, y una sensación de paz infinita, superior a la que obtenía después de horas de meditación, lleno por completo su ser.

-¡No seas ingenua! ¡Tú eres un demonio! ¡Al primer descuido la mataras! – mas que a advertencia, las palabras de su emoción, sonaban a amenaza, pero ella ya estaba cansada de eso…

-Ahora soy libre y dueña de mis emociones… Trigon ya no me controla mas… si lastimo, o mato a alguien, será porque así yo lo he querido…

-¡Tonta! ¡Jamás serás libre del poder de Trigon! ¡La influencia de tu padre sobre ti jamás terminara! – La emoción había comenzado a crecer de forma desmedida, al igual que el tono de desesperación en sus palabras.

-No terminara… ya se termino…

Y con un leve viento, el espectro rojo que había tratado de atormentarla, se volvió polvo, y se perdió en la inmensidad del espacio.

.-.-.

Estaba conciliando el sueño. A pesar de haberse pasado todo el día entregada a los mimos y cariños de la hechicera, se sentía agotada.

De la nada, sintió un calor ajeno a su cuerpo, y una presencia que pudo reconocer al instante, mientras se acurrucaba a su lado de la cama.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-… Si…

La morena volteo y abrazo a la pelivioleta, que suspiro sonoramente al sentirse cobijada entre sus brazos. Y esta vez, fue el turno de la Tamaraniana de cepillar con ternura el cabello de la chica cuervo.

No necesitaba mas… con tener a la chica entre sus brazos sabia que el mundo giraba, si bien, no en la dirección mas correcta, si lo hacia en la mas maravillosa…

¿Qué importaba lo que había escuchado en la caja parlante sobre el odio sin fundamentos a quienes amaban a personas de su mismo sexo? ¿Qué importaban en ese momento las misiones? ¿Los civiles? ¿El equipo? ¿Robin? Nada, nada tenia sentido ni validez en el mundo en el que ellas vivían, solo ellas mismas… aunque sonara egoísta, era lo que sentían ¿y que mejor que aceptar con el corazón la verdad? Aunque no pudieran gritárselo al mundo…

La pelivioleta abrazo un poco mas fuerte a la chica… si bien no podían gritarle al mundo todo lo que sentían, sabia que algún día, no muy lejano, podría contar, demostrar, y presumir, el amor que había nacido entre la princesa guerrera, y la joya de la destrucción… entre el cuervo y la estrella.

Fin

Hi ^^ regreso con este fic, un poco yuri, creo que es la primera vez que escribo una historia centrada en el yuri (espero que me haya quedado bien nnu)

Y antes de iré, un saludo a Lucia y Shadow, que son las que me inspiran nn y también a Diakyo, que es mi otra mitad (aunque a la señorita no le guste dejar review u¬¬) y a Linda-Ravstar.

Y como me encanta el suspenso (y también porque soy un poquito malvada XP) les digo que tengo pensada una continuación para mi one-shot (xD) La oscuridad perfecta (un poco de propaganda no me viene mal uu) pero no adelanto nada XP

También agradecer a aquellas personas, que aunque no dejan review, por lo menos entran en la historia, ya que me es grato saber, que por lo menos, el titulo y el summary logro atraerlos aunque solo fuese a la distancia de un click (claro que otro click al botoncito verde de los review me haría mas feliz nn)


End file.
